


Demon Dealings

by PitchGold



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross Over, Dark, Draco is a Demon, Explicit Sexual Content, Harry is a Hunter, Harry potter characters inserted into Supernatural world, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitchGold/pseuds/PitchGold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DMHP. Slash. Supernatural AU. Harry is a Hunter that knows something is on his trail. But since he's Harry, one night, instead of continuing to run, he summons it. And thus enters Draco Malfoy, demon and deal broker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon Dealings

The night air all around Harry was thick. A fog was rolling in from the distant trees. It was only him and his car, as was usual. At least until what ever he was hunting made an appearance.

Harry looked back over his shoulder making sure that his 1964 Pontiac GTO was still safe and sound. The deep red color set it apart from its surroundings of muted grays and greenery. Harry had thought about hiding it. Many a time his car had become a nice red target for what ever monster he was up against, but Harry had a hunch it wouldn't work out like that this time around.

He turned back to the summoning circle he was drawing, turning his focus back as well. One slip up in the circle and the binding wouldn't work. And Harry had no desire to summon a demon without a nice sturdy container for it. He'd done that before. It wasn't fun. There really was nothing like going head to head with a summoned rogue demon, but if there was a comparison it was like dumping an asp out on the floor and inching closer ever few seconds in hopes it wouldn't bite. Also try to hold a descent conversation with that asp and just try and see if it will tell the truth.

Nope! Bindings were very key in this.

Harry finished up the summoning inner circle before carefully stepping back to start on connecting the outer binding circle.

It had been a few weeks that Harry guessed he was being tracked. Well, stalked was more like it. It was just a feeling really. Harry had always been a bit on the sensitive side to dark magic and demonic presences. Unfortunately, that meant even a small a witches group meetings just tended to give him a headaches.

Harry knew it was from his parents. Emotional trauma like seeing your parents die by the hands of a demon right before your eyes as a baby had to have some after effects.

And that little sense of his had been going haywire for a good two weeks.

At first it was just a prickle, just an occasional glance his way so to speak. But it had of course, because it was Harry, it had grown from there. It had bothered him over his last hunt, causing him to be even more on edge as he had dug up the bones of a particularly cuckold man. It was so strong that by the time Harry had dropped a match on the salted and gasoline drenched bones he had jerked around, looking for the demons physical form to manifest.

But nope, it couldn't be that easy! Harry's life had to be obscenely complicated on all fronts or else he just might implode.

So feeling that awful pressing pretense still Harry had floored in the GTO, heading straight for the most obscure and isolated range he could think of. He hated being tracked, and especially by some demonic freak. His best option was to summon it, exorcise it, and set this place in his rear view mirror.

He finished with the circle, taking a step back to admire his work. He grimaced as he felt that weight of the demons pretense settle around his shoulders again. It was damned it all uncomfortable.

"Hey!" He billowed into the night air. He looked up, glancing around him. His eyes were keen for any movement. "I know you're here. I've known for a good while now. Show your self or I'll make you."

He waited, standing as still as possible in the silence. He doubted that anything would show itself. He doubted that any demon had ever willingly just popped out from the bushes snapping their fingers and saying, "aw shucks, Mr. Hunter! Well you caught me, I guess I might as well give up."

So instead of waiting around for the impossible, Harry took out his small handy dandy note book and started reading.

Harry was never sure exactly the words he was reading, it was all Latin anyway. In all honesty, he wasn't even sure this would work. With out the demons name he was a bit screwed. But the summoning circle was constructed to pull in any significant demonic pretense with in the area and trap it. This was a plenty significant demon, Harry just hoped he didn't get something else instead on accident.

When he finished, Harry looked up. This wasn't exactly going according to plan. His circle was still just an empty patch of dirt. Confused, Harry looked back down at his notes to make sure he got the incantation right.

Then abruptly there was a loud boom echoed through out the meadow. Harry jumped, looking up to see the entire landscape around him being devoured in blue and green flames. He sucked in a breath not sure how to even escape. His car was engulfed immediately and the eerie gleaming flames raced closer to him at an alarming speed. Harry stopped breathing for half a second his eyes wide and he tried to think a way out this disaster-

Then Harry blinked. And it was all gone, only the still and somber night around him. He looked to his car, which was fine, as well as the grass and the trees and the scrubs. All of it was still alive and healthy and standing-

"You rang?"

Harry turned slowly, carefully to face the voice. It was smooth and even, clearly very in control. Like a knife, so pretty and well crafted, it was meant to be admired, but deadly the second the knife shifted and the razor edge was bared.

The grass rustled under Harry's feet as he shifted to see the man standing in the middle of the circle. He was tall, actually well very tall. Broad shoulders but a very triangular, slender build. White blond hair was smoothed back, held that way it seemed by only the demons sheer force of will. A finely crafted and angular face was giving Harry a rather smug smile as two gleaming grey we eyes watched him.

At the demons feet, a white cat gave a loud, whiny yowl. The cat had long, soft, white hair and very a preening demeanor as it wound its way back and forth around the demon's feet. It continued to yowl and generally look rather affronted and offended that it was stuck in such a small spot. When the cat finally turned to Harry luminous, lavender eyes shot daggerous glares at him, causing Harry to jump.

"You know it's rather rude to invite me here and then not even give me the common courtesy of meeting me at the door," the demon said, keeping that smug expression on as he spoke.

Taking a deep breath, Harry turned, placing his stance solidly to face the demon. Harry narrowed his eyes, letting his brow lower as he spoke in a deep and solid tone. "Who's your little friend?" Harry looked back down at the cat. "I thought demons don't like cats. They sense things."

The chiming and joyous sound of the demon's laughter startled Harry yet again. Well there was one good reason the demon had managed his way around the world long enough to amass that much power. His voice, his looks, and his laugh all on top of that were all so-beyond human one would think they were heaven sent. Too bad it was the opposite direction those features had spawned from.

"Like you?" the demon enquired. He made a gesture to indicate Harry with a long, thin, but surprisingly broad, pale hand. "You've known about me for at least a week, and we both also know that I haven't exactly been well-ostentatious about my pretense."

The demon crouched down though, brushing off his last statement as he ran a hand over the white cat's back. "Though this little demon was pulled in along with me." The cat yowled again but raised it's back in response. It''s eyes glared again out at Harry. "For me it was only a slit twinge, I've been through this enough by now I'm not that bothered by a summoning. But him, well I bet it hurt." As if to answer the affirmative the cat yowled again, turning to look up at the demon and nudging his hand for more attention. "The first couple of times, it's like someone has literally reached through you chest and seized you heart." The demon made a gesture of a claw with his hand.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

The demon tilted his head. Then smiled. "It was Granger that taught you that summoning, wasn't it?"

Harry felt his chest puff up, a reflexive sign of defensiveness. This was deeper than he thought if the demon knew his friends names. "How do you-" Harry considered the best way wasn't to give the demon too much information about what Harry didn't know so he switched tactics. "What difference does that make?"

"Because," the demon stood again. The cat at his feet gave a puffed up and dissatisfied meow. "As clever as you are, Harry Potter, some times you're not very intelligent."

Right, well in normal circumstances a shot like that at Harry was usually answered in a swing or two, but these weren't normal circumstances. So Harry just fisted his hands before smiling back. "Ah, yes well at least I'm getting the credit of being clever."

"And handsome." The demon provided as another smile of a completely s different monster surfaced.

That was unexpected, though not the first time Harry had been though this. "And a hunter, don't forget that one."

"All the more fun."

Flirting, great. Harry tilted his head. "So why not particularly intelligent?"

The demon must have liked that because he gave a more vicious smile, a gleaming row of surprisingly perfectly human teeth flashed. "Well if I may, you trust too much with out researching yourself."

Harry didn't say anything as the demon looked up so the thing just went on explaining. "You see, as you have probably guessed I've been around a time or two, and I've seen plenty of summoning circles. And the one you drew is, well it's a rather scholarly variety, very powerful, true, but a bit out of your range. I've seen you in action, if a simple pentagram will suffice you won't feel the need to reach higher."

With a shrug Harry took a casual step closer, "you got me there, I usually just find a way to blast your kind back to hell anyway so why worry about how elaborate the circle is or isn't."

"Emphasis on the blasting part," the demon provided with an utter lack of smile this time around.

A high whistle was Harry's first response, "all the more fun." He gave his own devilish smile.

With a nod, the demon then pointed down wards. "We'll, that's how you got fluffy down there."

The cat turned that violet glare upwards for half a second before then simply settled to wind back through the demon's feet. Harry couldn't blame it. He certainly wouldn't want to be referred to as "fluffy."

"The circle you drew was almost quite literally like casting a fisher man's net." The demon explained. "And well I don't think you realized how wide a range there was involved." The demon looked up smiling. "Good thing you didn't didn't try this in that little dingy graveyard. I'd be crammed in here with several uninvited guests." The demon shrugged. "Although it would have been quite entertaining to watch you try and determine which one was really well, me."

"Believe me," Harry said. "I don't think I could miss you," he gestured with his hand as if he were searching for just the right word. "You're, how should I say this...? Flamingly gay."

Harry didn't succeed in whipping that smile from the demons face but he was at least rewarded with the tightening of the demon's jaw, a twitch near his left eye. It was nice to see his insults made at least some mark on that well polished ego.

"But your sexual identity I don't think is why we're both here." Harry said. He wore his own satisfied smile this time around.

"Never know," the demon interrupted. His grey eye's shot up and down the length of Harry, head to toe. "Maybe that is why I've been hanging around. Maybe I just want the chance to get a shot at you."

"Good luck," Harry still smiled as he went on. "But you see I don't quite think so."

The demon crouched down again, picking up the cat this time as he returned to stand straight. He gently directed the cat up and on to his shoulder. The cat climbed up the prim white shirt and settled on the demons shoulder. It nudged at the demon's face, starting to purr, and clearly proud of it judging from how loud it was.

"I wouldn't assume things," the demon said in a quiet tone as he scratched under the cat's chin.

Harry thought for a moment before speaking. "You never did explain why that thing is a cat. I do think I told you that my understanding was that demons hated cats."

There was a light chuckle this time. "No we don't hate cats, at least not most of us." He scratched around to the cat's ear before moving on to smooth the fur over the cats back. "Like you said, they sense things. And sometimes that gets us in trouble. No more than that."

"So that's what, satan's little lap warmer?" Harry asked with a shrug.

Another chuckle. "More like a lesser demonic presence that found a willing host." The demon stopped petting, letting his hand drop and he looked back at Harry. "Much the same way I'm here in physical form, only not exactly the 'lesser' part."

Harry sneered at that. He'd almost forgotten that demons couldn't just appear, they possessed. "Some how I have a hard time believing that."

Tilting its head, the demon observed Harry for a moment before speaking. "Is it so hard for you to imagine a human desperate enough for power? Survival? Greed of life? That they would go as far as possible to get it?"

Harry shook his head. "No, not really, though its not hard for me to imagine a demon out there that wouldn't take full advantage of a deal like that on the other hand either."

The demon held out his arms, his palms out and facing Harry. "I gave the boy everything he wanted. I made him beautiful, rich, powerful, influential, he has everything he's ever wanted."

"At the price of watching from the inside of that nice little glass box you have trapped his soul in somewhere deep down inside. You told him that part, right?" Harry narrowed his eyes again, raising his chin as he looked at the demon.

The demon lowered his hands back to his sides. "He had the books and the spells and the knowledge to summon me. I assumed that he had full knowledge of exactly what kind of fire he was playing with."

"I thought you said not to make assumptions." Harry noted out in a gruff voice.

That earned him-a smile. The demon looked down and back up still smiling. "Clever, clever boy." He murmured low. His eyes ran over Harry again. "But he was still the one to make the deal."

"And I bet you set the limits of the contract." Harry growled back.

The demon sighed. "Well of course, besides he agreed to the terms. I made him aware that he would, in the end, act as my host."

Harry considered for a moment before retrieving his notebook. "Just to be safe, I think I'll start on that exorcism."

The demon rolled his eyes, quite ostentatiously. "If you would please, those are rather painful when I can't actually leave this body and I'd prefer you didn't. "

"What?" Harry looked up from flipping through his notebook.

That was a rather odd declaration, at least in the context the demon was giving it in. Sure, a lot of demons went on and on about how an exorcism had no effect on them and that Harry would be waisting his time. ...but that had been bragging, not an eye roll and huff as if the demon was just tired of attempts all the way around.

"Well," the demon answered, seeming delighted to go on speaking about hisself. Unsurprising, from Harry's experience most demons liked to do that. "You see it's like how I was saying someone grasps your heart and tugs, only I can't leave so it's a tug that can't be answered. I can't be thrust back to hell, which is nice since I don't have to bother with finding a way back, but at the same time, it is quite wrenching to be pulled like that and not be able to give. It's like pulling a tooth, except the tooth has been wielded into one's jaw."

Harry took in a breath. "A binding," he hissed under his breath. He had no interest in hearing how the demon found an exorcism particularly painful, but it was giving him a bit of useful information.

The demon smiled, a devilish variety and he casually raised his arm, rolling his sleeve up before flipping his arm over to show Harry the mark on his arm. "Quite a strict binding," the white mark on his left arm shone a liquid green and eerie grey for just a moment, before the demon dropped his arm. "Although I didn't put it there." The demon pointed out.

Okay, so Harry would have liked a bit more explanation about that. But like hell was he going to act like it! "Who cares, when I'll be the one to sear it off!" Harry growled.

That smile turned yet again, and the demon raised his chin before lowering it again and speaking. "By all means, cross that circle and come tangle with me, Potter."

That was an absurdly, horrendously and ridiculously valid point. If Harry actually wanted to see his threat through he'd have to release the binding or cross the circle, putting him in very close proximity to the demon.

"I'm sure you'd like that," Harry countered. Opening up the notebook again, he started to sift through the pages. "But I think I'll just find another way to banish you instead."

The demon nodded. He reached up again, stroking up along the cat's back. "What a shame," he murmured low. He looks away for a moment. "I didn't come here because of some school boy interest in you, you know."

This demon was rather strange. Harry looked up, still keeping his place in his notebook though. "So now you think you can bargain your way out of this, is that it?"

The demon smiled, still running his hand along the cats back. "I always intended on bargaining with you, Potter. I was simply side tracked along the way."

"There's nothing I would want from you, " Harry concluded and turned back down to his notebook.

It was quiet for a moment before the demon spoke up. "I know who killed the Weasley twin."

Almost upon immediate impact of the words Harry could feel his body stiffen. This time when he looked up he was met with two crystalline clear, gray eyes.

"What are you pulling at, demon?" Harry growled low.

"A bargain." The demon answered in his own quiet tone.

"What do you want?" This was becoming an interrogation quite quickly, and Harry wished that he believed he was the one holding all the cards, despite his own common sense.

The demon looked back down at that, almost appearing as if he had thought long and hard about that more than just in this instance. "Freedom," he finally answered.

Harry crossed his arms, surveying the demon for a moment of his own. It wouldn't be so damn hard if for at least that one answer Harry felt some empathy, but there were further questions that presented them selves.

"Like you already don't have that?" Harry said with a sarcastic tone. "I mean a demon bound to a healthy and perfectly willing host indefinitely sounds rough, let me tell you."

The demon showed the first sighs of anger then. A demonic snarl ripped form his throat before he had gained control back, looking away completely. "I'm under more constrains than a pathetic hunter like you could ever imagine."

"We'll I'm not as pathetic as the demon that can't seem to take care of his own damn business," Harry drawled. He kept his arms crossed as he watched the demon.

"Do you want the information or not?" the demon hissed, still refusing to look at Harry. Clearly the thing's pride was easily bruised.

Harry shrugged, "Depends on the price." He certainly wouldn't trade his own life or body or soul for information that he had planned on pursuing through other means anyway...not that that pursuit had been successful at all. No need to spread inconsequential information though.

The demon nodded, looking like he hated to have to look back at Harry. "I want you to break this circle and I want-I want your protection."

Harry tilted his head. "What?"

"You're choosing to tango with more than you realize. I'll give you as much information as you want, but you can't hunt me, you can't let your friend's hunt me, and I want you to promise me that if it came down to it, I would have your protection."

Harry shook his head. This demon was off his rocker clearly. "Protect you?" He almost wanted to laugh. "I would exorcise you if I had the capacity."

The demon just stared at him for a moment more. "Well, you don't." It concluded. "And I believe that I've already amply given you enough indication as to what I require from this bargain.

Harry blinked as he watched the demon. He wasn't sure when the snarky, suave demon who had flirted shamelessly had gone and when the somber, down trodden imp had sprung up. He shook his head though. "That's impossible. I don't know what information you'd give or even if it would be helpful."

With a sigh, Harry did shut his notebook. "I set a limit to the circle though. It'll be gone by morning." Fitting the small, haggard notebook into his back pocket, Harry watched the demon. "I figured I might have to just let you go in the end, but just know, next time if you keep following me I will find a way to exorcise you."

The demon stayed quiet. He just watched Harry for a minute, stroking that cat.

Harry had turned and was starting back to his car when he finally heard that voice behind him again.

"I know who betrayed your parents."

It was another unexpected blow but this time when Harry turned it was his turn to glare at the demon.

"I don't want to hear one of your kind talking about them like that." Harry growled.

The demon was watching him, but he gave nothing but indifference to Harry's statement. "I know who killed that old man too."

"Leave Dumbledore out of this!" Harry snarled again, this time taking a step closer to the circle. "You don't know anything about any of them!"

The demon paused before nodding. "No, no I only met the old man once. And I was barely starting here when your parents died, and well, I pretty much tried to keep as much distance as possible from any of your friends."

Harry had to admit that was a reasonable answer and it was helping to calm him down. "How do you know any to that? How do you know my entire life story, when we've only just met tonight?"

The demon opened his mouth before closing to again looking down. He looked back up a moment later when he spoke. "I can't tell you that. Especially if you won't agree to my bargain. I'm already sticking my neck out, I'd rather not go farther with out promise of return."

It was a really awful sign that Harry knew the instant it started in his head. His need for revenge had never really been much of a problem, it hadn't even been a need really until he'd come face to face with something he had always assumed died the night of his parents and the only thing left of him that mark on Harry's forehead.

"How do you know all of this?" Harry asked, easing a step closer but more cautious this time. His hand moved to the flask of holy water in his pocket just in case.

"I told you, I wasn't the one to brand myself." The demon slid his left arm back, almost as if he was trying to hide it.

Harry tilted his head. "You work for him don't you?" It was an accusation so much as an effort to understand. "Or at least up until now you did."

That earned him a satisfying reaction, the demon flashing a neat row of gleaming fangs and snarled, spitting and growling like a hell hound. His hand clamped over that mark, for the first time turning away from Harry. His hand fisted in his sleeve and even the white cat opperched his shoulder gave a rising hiss of protest, towards Harry naturally.

Harry shifted, taking his hand away from the holy water. He flipped his hands so his palms were visible as he took another cautious step forward. "Why are you here now? Or rather, why are you here at all?" He swallowed, clearing his throat before going on. "Why would you rather submit to the protection of a hunter?"

"I'm not submitting to anything!" The demons features were stretching, his ears pointing as they flipped back, no longer human at all and his jaw elongated to avoid those now larger fangs. His eyes still shown grey as he sputtered and sneered continually in Harry's direction.

Harry straightened. He could recognize a look like that. He could recognize the way the demon was half turned, slightly curled, clearly protecting his chest and torso. He still clutched at that marked arm, his eyes steadily watching Harry. Just to check his hunch Harry shifted a step closer. The snarls intensified, growing in validity as well as volume. Harry just nodded to himself.

All he was watching was the scared reactions of a wounded and cornered animal. And Harry doubted this was the first time something like this had happened.

And damn it all he could feel the sympathy rising up in him! ...again!

But he wasn't stupid though. So Harry took another deep breath before speaking. "Do you promise to give me any information that I want? No matter what, if I ask, you will tell me, and you'll tell me the truth?"

There was almost instant change, and Harry wished he could watch again and again how the demons features so effortlessly slid back in to some semblance of human. The demon was far from an ordinary human still as he spoke through that a elongated mouth, and artfully finding a way to get the words past those fangs. "Do you promise to protect me if I ask? No matter what I tell you? Even if its against your friends? ...or even, even if you don't like what I tell you?"

"I doubt much you tell me, I'll like." Harry pointed out.

The demon just stared back at him, seeming to try and find an answer in Harry's expression.

"Yes, I swear!" Harry lifted his arm, placing this other hand over his chest as if he was about to go under oath.

The demon's features slid back to even more back to human. "Then I'll tell you what you want to know."

"Everything I ask to know?" Harry said. "And no matter what it will be the truth?"

The demon nodded. "Yes, yes, what ever you ask to know." The demons shifted so that he could more easily face Harry.

"And the truth?" Harry continued to push. He'd never had much dealings with demons, beyond banishing them, but he was pretty sure that one wouldn't bat an eye at taking advantage of an unclassified circumstance.

"Of course, it will be the truth," the demon nodded again. "I wouldn't gain much from lying to you."

Harry nodded as well. Pursing his lips he was still hesitant. "And you won't turn on me? I mean if they find out you've made this deal with me. You're not going to switch loyalties?"

He demon rolled his eyes at that. He was completely human again, white blond hair, tall form and gleaming grey eyes and all. "They'll know shortly after we make the deal anyway. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't committed to this."

Again, Harry nodded. "Alright then," he took another hesitant step forward. "I don't know, I've never done this before." He chuckled before he slid his boot over the line of the circle, breaking the binding.

He held out his hand to the demon, "I guess we shake on it?"

The next moment the demon slammed into him, knocking them both to the ground. Their lips pressed together.

"Something like that," the demon chuckled as he climbed to his his hands and knees over Harry. He was descending again though, after finding some semblance of balance and locking their lips again. "don't worry, I'll walk you through it." His voice was back to that smooth steel.

Harry finally found himself, refocusing from his alarm. Then he lost himself again as the demon pressed down into him. Harry wrapped an arm around the thing's neck and much to his shame kissed back.

* * *

The grass under him tickled at his neck. Laying back into the greenery Harry was surprised at how much cushioning it actually did offer him. His eyes had fluttered shut around the same moment the demons had moved to start trailing kisses down Harry's neck. Lapsing at the hollow at Harry's throat made Harry jump. Shivering as he felt the scrape of teeth over his Adam's apple.

He raised a hand slowly, not to startle the demon and slid it through that white blonde hair.

There was a satisfied growl of the thing, at least until Harry fisted his hand and that growl became a yowl. Pulling the demon's head back, Harry shifted up on his elbow so that he could lean in.

Harry was surprised when those pale hands didn't fly up to wretch Harry away. With his other hand, Harry traced his finger down the demons face, running his fingers along that smooth jaw line.

"Do you look like him?" Harry asked.

"Who?" The demon asked with that sly smile.

Harry didn't loosen his grip at all as he leaned forward, scraping his own teeth over that so sharply defined jaw line. He leaned back as he spoke. "The boy who you stole this body from."

The demon's grey eyes, flashed over Harry's face before he licked his lips. He opened his mouth to answer before closing it, pausing and finally answered. "No."

The demon winced as Harry tightened his grip, pulling the demon's head back farther. The thing struggled for a moment before managing to slide his knees underneath him, and bending his back to better accommodate to Harry.

"What have you done to him?" Harry growled. He maneuvered himself up to a sitting position, holding the demon close to his chest.

The demon chuckled. "Nothing that he didn't want." He took in a breath before he continued. "Changes were made for one reason because the boy wanted them and another reason because I want my own identity, not to steal one."

Harry could accept that answer he guessed. He almost wished that tumbling into the grass with this demon had been harder than it was. Even now Harry couldn't feel any amount of guilt or remorse for what had happened or what probably would.

It even really was not that much of a shock when he felt a hand raise to his chest. It was interesting that the demon could still manage to maintain balance that way.

"I don't think you like causing pain." The demon said.

Harry tilted his head. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"That you wouldn't hurt me,"

What made the statement most unsettling was those grey eyes still focused right on Harry. Harry lowered his own eyes as he tried to sort through that statement.

The demon just gave him that same coy smile. He tugged against Harry's hand trying to land his lips on any part of Harry's skin.

Well, fat chance. Harry held his hand firm.

Well at least until he felt the tickle of fur against his arm. Jerking and startled, Harry saw that damned it all demonic cat was still hanging around.

The demon though took advantage of the situation, jerking out of Harry's grasp and slamming him back to the ground. This time the demon crawled back up Harry with more intent, pinning him down into the grass with strong hands on his shoulders.

The cat next to them gave a yowl of complaint, clearly wanting the attention that was now focused on Harry. The demon didn't bother with the thing though leaning back down to curl his tongue around Harry's earlobe.

The most embarrassing sound some how squeaked out of Harry's mouth and he fisted his hands in the prissy, prim white shirt as the rough and tumble of their exchange escalated again. There was growling and snarling and Harry ended up snapping a failed bite again the demon's neck. In return, the demon fisted his own hand this time in Harry's hair and yanked his head back to the ground.

Things turned from violent to erotic as they started to struggle again each other more in time, their hips sliding and rutting in a much more urgent way.

Harry was panting but this time the demon sat up. He placed his hand on the ground on either side of Harry's sides, steadying himself before he started to rock his groin into Harry's.

The change in position and now easier access to friction sent Harry's eyes rolling back, and his chin lifting as he breathed out another few embarrassing sounds in the form of gasps. It was at least mildly comforting to see that he wasn't alone in his loss of control. The demons head had lulled forward, his breathing coming in sharp pants. His eyes had flutter closed, his mind clearly on the rocking of his hips.

Harry couldn't stand it any longer. They were both clearly bulging at the groin and rocking together, this was going farther then had ever imagined. Well, that was half true he had had a hunch, but it was a demon, he had to have all his exits covered, just in case.

"So how's Jack taking this deep down inside?" Harry gasped.

"Jack?" The demon lifted his head just enough to catch a few seconds of eye contact. "I don't believe I know what or who you are speaking of."

"My apologizes," Harry gave a half shrug. "I mean Jack as in the meat suit you stole and I mean this as in-" Harry bucked his hips up hard, grinding upwards. He smiled as he heard the demon for once give his own embarrassing gasping sounds before Harry clarified, "well, this."

The demon took a moment to steady himself. They had stopped rocking for the most part, not that Harry couldn't feel how much the demon wanted to continue.

"His names not Jack." The demon said with for once an amused smile. "And frankly, I don't give a damn what he thinks of this."

"Right," Harry nodded. "Because being forced into being a queer isn't wrong at all."

The demon actually chuckled at that. "Aw, does this feel a bit too much like rape for you?" The demon cocked his head. "I'm sure 'Jack' is dealing with it all just fine. If he could, he'd probably be giving himself a good wank over it all." The demon was studying Harry though for just a moment before he went on. "The real question would be, what would your little piss poor posse of friends think? The great hunter, Harry Potter, laid out flat for a demon?" The demon made s sharp sound with his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "That's not very virtuous. How about I bend you over the hood of that car? That way you could claim I forced you into it-"

"God, you like the sound of your own voice, don't you?" Harry growled with an eye roll.

That just earned him another sharp snap of the demons hips. Harry groaned and the demon smiled. He leaned down to Harry's ear. "We'll, not as much as I like hearing yours."

Another eye roll. "You sure Jack isn't a Jane? Because really you are a fucking pansy sometimes."

The demon just gave another coy smile this time. "Well, lets find out, shall we?"

Harry barely had time to manage to get his hands unclenched from the thing's shirt. Those prying fingers already had Harry's jeans open.

Of course, Harry fought him. That's what they did after all. Hunter and demon, it was in the fucking job description. He caught the demon's chin with his elbow and scrambled away a moment later.

There was a growl for warning before Harry jerked away from clawing hands. He twisted and scrambled to his feet only to hear the ripping of his shirt. It barely hung form his shoulders and Harry bolted to his car, and was slammed against the truck. He caught himself and twisted just before the demon pinned him.

It was better face to face, Harry mused. The demon's muscles stretched and strained, trying to force Harry back against the hood of the truck. Harry just gave the thing his own wicked smile as he locked his elbows and planted his hands on the demon's chest, fisting his hands in his shirt to hold him at bay.

The demon slid his foot back behind Harry's though, giving a jolting burst of energy. Harry snorted, like that was really going to be enough to knock Harry back that far. It wasn't, but unfortunately it was enough for Harry to try and step back, tangling over the demons foot and lost balance.

Harry hissed as his bare back hit the trunk hood with a clanking thud. The demon gave-well Harry was pretty sure he purred as he slid over Harry. He was more like all soft fur and languish limbs as he covered Harry, his hands sliding around Harry's neck. He pulled away the strips that had once been Harry's shirt.

Harry gave his own cheeky smile. He wouldn't have believed it unless he was there, but it seems even a demon could be a cuddles.

The thing nuzzled against Harry's neck. Still purring.

Harry considered wrapping his arms around the demons neck and seeing where this all would end up... But where was the fun in that?

Harry twisted, getting his leg up before he managed to center his arms. He shoved at the demon's chest hard. The demon chuckled clearly knowing Harry couldn't manage to throw him off like that. But in the split second the demon was at least jolted upwards, Harry threw his foot up. A boot placed over the demons abdomen was all the leverage Harry needed to thrust the thing away and scramble off of the car. He lost his boot somewhere in the rough and tumble to try and get away.

As Harry danced out of the demon's hands he realized he was laughing. He almost stopped to think of that. That after everything that had happened in his life. For the first time sine Dumbledore died, Harry was truly laughing,

The demon was advancing again though, and those long arms swiped at him. Harry ducked and scampered back. He wretched the passenger side door open and dove in. His sawed-off was quick to his fingers as he flipped over. The demon charged after Harry with that same coy grin. Harry checked the locked, knew that it was loaded and grained as he fired.

The blast hit the demon in the shoulder. The thing didn't even jolt though. Instead he just stopped-and looked at Harry like he was an imbecile.

"What?" Harry said while trying very hard to restrain the giggles bubbling up.

"Really?" The demon flung out his arms as if to present himself.

Harry shrugged. "It was just a regular rifle primer."

"Yeah because you didn't have time to reload." The demon picked at his shirt oddly for a second, before his face tightened as he started to dig his fingers into the wound. "You're buying me a new shirt after this."

"Oh because you didn't shred mine?" Harry countered. He cocked his head though as he watched the demons still digging at the wound. "What are you doing?"

"Shush!" The demon chastised, paying more attention the the wound this time instead. "I'm trying to save Jack's life."

"Oh, I shot you in the shoulder!" Harry growled. "Jane will be just fine,"

That didn't even earn him a glare. The demon instead gave a hiss as he pulled a blood string of what Harry thought was probably a piece of his shirt from the wound. "It's uncomfortable even still." The demon said. He dug his fingers back in, going deeper this time. "It won't heal until I can get the bullet out anyway."

Harry rolled his eyes and stood from the car. "You are such a baby!" He grabbed the demon's arm, pulling his hand away from the wound. "And you're butchering yourself. Come here." Harry was the one to step closer as those grey eyes shifted upwards.

It was an odd feeling, knowing that a demon was letting Harry mold him. He threw the thing's bloody hand over his shoulder as Harry shifted closer. He picked the buttons on the demons shirt free before sliding it off his shoulder.

Harry smiled at the demon curious expression before he leaned down over the bullet wound.

The yowl that came from the demon's mouth startled Harry more than the way the thing tensed, his hand gripping at Harry's shoulder. Harry moved his hand up, stroking along that prominent collar bone as he breathed for a second before sucking at the wound.

The second yowl was a bit more strangled, the thing curling his other hand in Harry's hair. Harry stifled the need to roll his eyes. This demon was seriously such a wimp.

Harry pulled his head up a second later though. His mouth he knew was probably bloody but he quirked a grin anyway as he presented the bullet between his teeth.

The demon looked-well, like he wanted Harry back his back again. There was still those lifted eyebrows of surprise but the demon also looked a bit more focused in where they had left off.

Harry spit out the bullet with a bit of blood before he pulled the demon's shirt from the ground, wiping his mouth before he wadded it and pressed it to the demons shoulder.

"That feel better for Jane?" Harry asked.

The demon brushed Harry's hands away. "Don't bother. It'll heal on its own now."

"We'll I'm glad I could be-woe!"

Abruptly Harry found himself flipped and thrust back to the car. The surprise was a bit too much for Harry to overcome. He should work on recovery it seemed because in the next second he landed on his hands and knees across the front seat.

That didn't last long either has a hand between his shoulder blades shoved his chest down to the seat.

Harry could feel his arousal give a nice little twitch to remind Harry it was still there in his jeans as that other hand slid down Harry's back. It didn't just slide down though, no, the demon traced ever bump and vertebrae all the way down Harry's spine. It felt maddeningly good.

Then there was the way that hand traced along the brim of Harry's jeans. Those light fingers sending trills through Harry's nerves.

"Damn tease," Harry chuckled as he tried to get back up on his hands and knees. He was shoved back down as the demon pressed into him.

The demon was back, nuzzling at his neck. "Don't complain," he chided, "it's a mood killer."

Harry shifted, before he rocked back. He gave a cheeky grin as he craned his head back to catch a glimpse of those grey eyes. "You still seem very much in the mood."

The bulge in that demon's jeans pressed closer, rubbing against Harry's ass. Those long fingers had moved to Harry's belt loop. More teasing as he tugged, just not enough to really pull the jeans down. It was several more minutes of small touching and forcing Harry back down ever now and then before the thing actually jerked Harry's jeans down.

Which, of course, still wasn't much because now he had the damn things cock still in jeans rocking against Harry's ass. And not exactly satisfactory rocking either. That just left Harry humping the front seat.

"Shhh," the demon cooed in his ear. "Let this settle, it will feel better."

Harry chuckled, trying to manage up at least on his knees again. He was stopped as the demon let his weight bare into Harry just a bit more.

"You really think this is my first rodeo?" Harry breathed in deep gasps.

The demon stilled, probably confused. Harry took the opportunity and surged up on his knees. He was about to get up on his hands when a hand shoved his head back to the seat.

Finally, Harry could feel the anticipation humming through him as he could hear the rustle of clothing as the demon slid his own pants to his knees.

Harry sucked in a sharp breath as his ass cheeks were spread and rubbing between then was-wow, it felt surprisingly good. Maybe the demon was right about the whole foreplay thing. But in the end, Harry knew he really just wanted more.

"You going to get on with this or would you rather we switch so you can make Jane feel better?"

That earned Harry the big hand pressed to his head, and pressing his face against the seat cushion. It hurt a bit but nothing too bad. He'd shot the thing after all, so Harry figured it was all fair play. And of course, Harry could still manage to look up and catch a glimpse every now and then of those strangely alluring eyes.

"That's pretty big talk for the one ass up and practically begging for it."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Will you please just pull up your big girl panties and get on with It?"

The demon leaned down, his breath hot against Harry's cheek. "Don't be so impatient, we both know how much that gets you in trouble." He ran his tongue along Harry's, cheek before righting back and grinding into Harry's ass.

Harry could feel his hole stretching, practically begging for the demon to finally take the plunge. He managed his hand up, grabbing several times at the jocky box before he got it open. He tossed aside everything that came to his fingers before he found the dusty bottle of lotion. He tossed it back over his shoulder.

He couldn't see if the demon actually caught it, but it didn't smack him in the ass so Harry figured he did.

"Oh how quaint," the demon jibbed. "Is it scented?" The sarcastic tone was not exactly lost either.

Harry snorted. "You wish."

It wasn't until one finger was rigging its way into Harry that either of them gasped again. It was subsequently for different reasons, but Harry was fine with that.

He closed his eyes breathing easy as the demon was leaning over him again. That talented mouth was on his ear, teasing his earlobe with nips and tender bites and soft kisses.

The thing really was such a girl.

Harry gave a growl as he felt things progress.

The demon stiffened, kissing softer along Harry's neck.

"I'm fine, you know." Harry said. He opened his eyes just a bit. "And its not like we're some star crossed, fated lovers."

The demon didn't still, which would have probably killed Harry at that moment. His eyes almost rolled back into his head as those wiggling fingers finally found the intended purchase.

"We could be," the demons voice was quiet, his eyes glued to Harry's shoulder. "How do you know what I want from this?"

This was... Well quite a different turn. "I shot you." He felt that needed to be mentioned.

The demon chuckled. "I keep pinning you down to try and fuck you."

Harry shifted, the stretching was getting a bit uncomfortable but the conversation was distracting enough. "Yeah," he sucked in a sharp breath a bit of pain was finally surfacing. He stilled before going on. "So physical abuse constitutes lovers? Are you sure you're not quoting out of some harlequin romance novel-"

Harry was cut off by his own gasping this time though as those fingers were abruptly pulled from his ass. His limbs shook as he hissed and turned his face into the seat.

He could feel the demon still blanketing over him, that hot breath still on his face.

"Why do you want this so rough?" The demon asked. "Are you convinced maybe it won't be real otherwise?"

Harry rolled his eyes as he steered his ass back, trying to just maybe get lucky enough as he rubbed that cock, rolling his hips back. And well damn it felt good. So what the hell was this demon's problem?

"Or," the demon was still talking, of course. "Maybe you feel like you deserve this? Being fucked by a demon? I didn't hear much protest out of you when we set up this little arrangement-"

It was Harry's turn to cut someone off, he decided as he surged upwards, slamming his elbow back into the demon's face. The demon staggered back, thrown off Harry completely and even out of the car. One hand latched onto the car door as the demon hissed and sputtered over his affronted face.

Harry took the opportunity the instant it was presented. Slamming his foot into the demons solar plexus he rode the motion up to his feet. The demon lost his grip on the car door and staggered back, panting for his lost breath and folding his arms over his middle as he doubled over.

That was perfect for Harry to charge again. He didn't bother trying to slow at all and they impacted hard. It was Harry's turn though to bear the demon to the ground and pinning him there. Harry also managed to wrangle off his jeans completely, tossing back in the direction of the car.

Harry gave a wicked smile before sitting back over the demons legs. He released the demons hands from being held over his head, looking down at the swollen and flushed cock standing at attention for Harry.

Harry hunched his shoulders and leaned down, bending enough that he could take the demon into his mouth. He heard the gasping shuttering breath as Harry opened his mouth and slid the thick shaft all the way back to his throat.

Harry closed his eyes as he came back up, coating the organ in as much saliva as he could. Harry chuckled when instead of pulling and yanking at Harry's hair, the demon had moved his hands down to cup over Harry's knees. He squeezed his fingers as Harry came up, tilting his head to look up at the demon before hastily giving a few more sloppy and wet licks up the length of the demon's prick.

The demon had his eyes on Harry. That glowing eerie grey was almost shinning into regions of silver. That white blond hair mussed and even a few stray flicks off grass clinging was perfect. Harry shifted up and gave a growl, before crawling back up the demon's torso. He nipped at the demons lips as he ground his ass down against that hard erection.

The demon gasped again, before breaking into chuckles. The amusement sparked in the demon's eyes and Harry loved it.

"You're quite a quick learner." The demon said still chuckling.

Harry gave a sarcastic eye roll. "I like my fair share of foreplay." He stopped as he considered for a moment before he leaned down and scooped his tongue over a ripe nipple. "I just know when things need to move on, instead of you boring your partner to death."

The demon chuckled again. "So I almost bored you to death? Well, I will keep that in mind the next time I have-"

Harry cut him off as he reached down and guided the demon's cock to just the right angle and thrust his hips down. Harry felt his body shiver from the abrupt invasion but he almost loved taking the demon by surprise even more. It was too much fun watching the demon be taken by surprise.

The pleasure of watching that sculpted angular face gasp and eyes widen was over taken as Harry rocked just a bit. His breath as well as the demon's caught at the same time. Pushing his hands up the demon's chest, Harry noticed how the skin was so soft and yet toned. Harry did have to give him credit, the body was well taken care of.

He looked up though carefully, satisfied that he may finally have the upper hand. He slid his elbows along either side of the demon's head as Harry made himself comfortable over the demon's body. He griped his hands into that prissy blonde hair again as Harry gave another rock of his hips. It sent jolting shrills of pleasure through Harry but from the look on the demon's face there was an equal amount of consiquince on the other end as well.

But Harry stilled. Leaned close enough that the demon had no choice but to look at Harry while far enough away that Harry could keep the demon from arching up for a kiss.

The demon shifted, for now being the one caught in discomfort. "It would be appreciated if you continued to move. Even shifting up here felt better than just, well sitting on my dick."

"There's something I want from you first." Harry said with that same devilish smile.

The demon raised an eye brow. His hands slid up and were skidding up and down Harry's sides. "Oh?" The demon said with a quirk of a smile. "Doing a bit of bargaining of your own?"

"It seems I am a quick learner." Harry replied.

Harry almost bristled as the demon started to purr again. He was running his hands up along Harry's sides moving to start running over Harry's shoulders and around, spreading his palms over Harry's shoulder blades. The demon was shifting though, trying to move just a bit-and Harry pinned the demon back down again. His knees squeezed the demon's hips to keep them still.

Tilting his head, Harry returned the look of "are you an imbecile," before smiling. "That would be getting ahead of yourself. I believe I already told you I want something in return first."

The demon gave a sheepish smile. "I'm the spawn of hell, trying to cheat my way into more is in the fine print,"

A nod and Harry was looking back at the demon expectantly. "Well, you already have enough out of me. Would you like to continue?"

The demon was indeed considering it. "I don't really need to come. Really sex is a luxury and there really is-"

Harry rocked his hips, slight enough it wasn't any true friction but enough he had cut the things rumblings off again with a choking breath.

The demon had flung his head back, trying to retain his breathing again as Harry slowed and stopped. It was a moment or two before those eyes flicked down to look at Harry again.

"Fine!" The thing gave in. "What do you want?"

"Don't act so cheerful about it," Harry jibbed. He leaned down to nip at those lips again. They were a rousingly peticular shade of pink and Harry liked it like that. He wanted to keep them that way. "I only want one, single word from you." Harry explained.

The demon was amused again as Harry started to lapse at his lips, or at least amusement was how Harry would interpret the smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth. "And that word would be?" The demon asked.

The demon's lips were still soft and pliant under Harry's tongue and he begrudgingly pulled away to answer. "I want your name."

The demon stiffened.

"And as you've probably guessed, your real one." Harry made leaf.

With a nod, the demon considered before he answered. "Of course, the name that you could use to summon me in the future."

The shrug Harry gave was a bit half-hearted. "Can't really protect you unless I can keep tabs on you, now can I?"

There was no longer amusement sparking though as Harry looked into those grey eyes. "and if I refuse?" Those hands had stopped, stilled against Harry's ribs.

Harry took in a breath before licking his lips and answering. "Well first I get off and get dressed, second... Well I find my pocket book of incantations and find the easiest way to break a body binding," that wasn't the teasing cheery answers that had become their mode and Harry realized how much so as he finished and looked up.

There was a frown marring that demons face. "You always wanted that didn't you?"

There was a thought about lying, but Harry tossed it aside. He nodded. "I planned on getting it later, and through, well different means."

"No," the demon said in short term. "I won't give you my true name."

Harry shifted again, hoping that might stir something else but in the end he found that the demon wouldn't have it. The thing was already shifting, trying to pull away.

"I can't protect you if I don't know your name." Harry retorted as he sat up.

The demon shook his head. "No." The shake of his head was even more earnest the second time around. "You wouldn't protect me at all if you knew my name."

That caught Harry a bit off guard. He stayed firm though, his fingers grasping at the demons hips to keep him from pulling away anymore. Harry didn't want the sensation of being empty. It felt too good to be filled like that, to feel his still hard prick bumping up against the demons stomach. He wasn't going to let it end. Information was what he wanted and information was exactly what he was getting now, with that half conscientious confession.

His mind worked quicker than expected with those grey eyes still on him. The demon had shifted up to his elbows and was watching Harry. He had squirmed a bit, maybe hopping to pull himself out from under Harry but had given up, instead looking to him with an expectant expression.

Harry licked his lips and shifted a bit before he offered again. "I want the name eventually."

"You've made that clear," the demon broke in.

"But," Harry interjected himself, pointing out that he hadn't been done. "It can wait. I want any name still though. Something I can still summon you by if I need to, something," he paused before smiling. "To murmur in your ear as I make you come."

The demon looked down, his eyes dusting over Harry's cock resting against his abdomen and back to we're his own was sheathed inside of Harry. "Names weren't part of the original deal." He said in a quiet tone.

His hands slid up the demons torso, running over pale yet flushed skin. "Information was though. And you told me that I could know anything I asked of you."

The demon was still looking down and away, there was a moment of long silence before his hand tilted up just a bit so that if the demon wanted to he could look Harry in the eye. He chose to still look down though as he spoke. "If I give you a name now, will you promise not ask for my true name in the future?" He paused. "at least, not until I choose to give it to you?" Those eyes flicked up then, cornering Harry.

It was probably the best compromise he was going to get. "As long as you swear that one day you will tell me your true name."

There was another pause before the demon nodded. "Alright, I can handle that."

Harry smiled, before sliding back down. He slid a hand back around the demon's neck and leaned in to seal their lips. The kiss set Harry back aflame, feeling that tingle starting to radiate through his nerves again, he couldn't resist not rocking his hips in a slow motion, bending at the waist so he could still push his tongue in smooth motions against the demon's.

With the rocking though, the demon broke the kiss, hissing and gasping and gripping at Harry. He clearly wasn't the only one ready to move on already.

Harry didn't slide back off the demon though with the break of the kiss. Instead he kept his hips moving slow and at the very least satisfying, if not teasing. He caught that eye contact raising an eyebrow to make it clear that he was still waiting.

The demon gave a frustrated yowl, his fingers digging into the bit of soft flesh at Harry's upper thighs. He looked back to Harry though. His features were changed just slightly. There were fangs back and his jaw angled just a bit more. Harry made it a point to ask later how the demon had managed to ability to change the physical form of his host. Or if it was just a consequence of the contract he had initially made with his host, seeing as Harry doubted it was alway entirely controllable from what he could observe.

The demon opened his mouth then, giving Harry a good look at those fangs on both top and bottom. Then the thing managed out a single word. "Malfoy,"

Harry nodded. He could work with that. It wasn't Latin or Hebrew meaning it must have been a name later bestowed upon the demon. It was possibly French, though Harry wasn't sure. He could still work with it though.

He gave his own twisted smile as he repeated the name, "Malfoy."

The spark alighted in those eyes were enough to make Harry start to really move.

The demon-or well, Malfoy was bucking up, trying to gain more friction from Harry.

It managed to pull a hiss from Harry. He was hurting now. Having waited for the motion through their conversation and dealings Harry barely felt like he'd been prepared at all. He was glad he'd kept the demon inside, kept himself at least stretched.

Keeping his own motion slow, Harry moved up to his hands and knees. It was easier if he could balance himself before thrusting down and up again.

The demon gave a strangled cry again. His fingers dug harder into Harry's thighs for a moment before moving up, streaking stark red marks up to Harry's hips.

It took Harry by surprise the moment Malfoy slammed Harry down onto his cock. It drew forth a his own groan. He wasn't even sure himself if it was from the surprise or the pleasure as Malfoy completely sheathed himself inside of Harry.

Harry was aware that they were both to a point of needing more though and started to thrust down with more force, meeting Malfoy's body in an audible smack of skin against skin.

God, it felt so good, was all Harry could manage to think as he bounced in the demons lap, those large pale hands grasping at his hips guiding him into a perfect rather between their thrusting and bucking and general just really brilliant fucking.

They scratched at each other and bit into each others shoulders and yowled and growled and fought almost as much as they fucked. Harry loved every second of it. The hot motion of Malfoy's slick cock skidding in and out of him, brushing against his prostate, making him groan for more.

And he did groan for more. Looking up through sweaty, messy fringe Harry locked eyes with the demon under him. He gave a side long smile before leaning into the demon's ear, biting his way up that pale column of a neck and tugging at the things earlobe, carful enough not to cause real pain. He slid his arm around the demons neck, glad to have something to hold on to as their bucking and thrusting became a bit more frantic. He leaned in and murmured against the demon's ear. "Malfoy."

The demon gave a growling chuckle, his hands on Harry's hips slamming him down harder. "Say it..." The thing was panting with every hard, well aimed thrust. "Say it again..."the thing had a breathless voice laced with the darker demon tone Harry was more familiar with.

Harry wanted to abridge but he was panting himself, sweat rolling from his hair and skin, mingling with that of the demons. It was invigorating to have sex like this. So on the brink to tearing each other apart and yet so perfectly in sync.

He gasped, moving his hips down with each thrust, grinding his cock into the demon's stomach every time they met. It felt so good. Harry could feel his nerves brimming, sending shrill alarms through out him that he was so close-

"Harder," he growled before clamping his mouth onto the demons shoulder.

Harry was glad that the demon seemed to understand. His arms slid around Harry's shoulders , holding him to his chest as he pounded his hips up into Harry's raised ass. He rolled his hips as well, meting Harry in grinding his cock to-

Harry's cry of completion was lost in the demon's flesh. But Harry didn't care as his world went white hot. It all froze as the pounding pleasure through out him intensified for just a slit second of raw bliss. He was soaring, he was floating. He felt like he had detached completely from the night around him. For just one moment nothing mattered but the rush that was running on lightning laced feet through him.

Then he was falling back to his rocking body as the demon had started to cant his hips in a much more irregular manner. His mouth ajar his Adam's apple bobbed with a desperate swallow.

Harry wasn't allowed the pleasure of collapsing then and leaned up. If Malfoy needed that bit of extra nudge to tumble into pure bliss, well Harry could oblige. He licked a long streak up the demon's neck. A gift for one of the hardest orgasms Harry had to admit he had ever experienced. Reaching the things ear, Harry closed his eyes as he nuzzled his way closer and whispered, "Malfoy."

The thing's grip tightened on Harry, his mouth opening, possibly to say something again but nothing but a choked and hollow sound made it through.

"Malfoy, come for me," Harry growled in his ear again.

And for once the thing followed orders with out a fight. Malfoy's features distorted for just a few seconds, becoming almost completely demonic. It was like a work and a bull and a bear all mutated into one. And then his arms were constricting around Harry his eyes squeezed tightly shut. He gave a yowl pitched perfect to run across any humans nerves like nails on a chalk board.

Harry marveled in the change before Malfoy collapsed back, relaxed back into a completely human facade. His arms flung out, laying helter-skelter in the grass as his chest heaved in an attempt to regain his breath.

Sliding off Malfoy's now flaccid cock sent an electric shock through Harry as he sat up. Those grey eyes were on him again. Harry was a bit more concerned with the semen dribbling out of his ass, and his own that was speckled in both their chests.

"Come here," the demon said with a beckoning of his hand.

Harry followed the hand down, but he was molded with pale hands on his face, guiding him up. Malfoy smiled at him before he opened his mouth and guided Harry's chin up. The demon then dragged his tongue up over Harry's throat and over his jaw line, picking up a string of white liquid.

It was so hot, Harry considered for half a second if they should have a round two.

Then he felt the ache in his limbs and settled for sliding off Malfoy's torso and into the grass.

Almost immediately, his partner was curling an arm around Harry's neck, snuggling closer while pressing kisses to Harry's bare shoulder.

Harry hummed as he leaned his head back onto the demons arm, turning his head to press his forehead into a pale shoulder.

In response, Malfoy smiled, letting Harry wiggle and squirm his way into a comfortable position. When he was finally done, the demon slid his fingers through Harry's sweaty mess of hair.

"You know," Harry said, his voice deeper than expected. He didn't bother clearing his throat though and went on. "I sincerely doubt that sex is required to seal a contract with a demon."

Malfoy flashed a dazzling smile, his eyes consuming to all black for just a few seconds before he blinked and they were grey again. He leaned down stealing another kiss form Harry before he answered. "Well, it was in the fine print."

Harry chuckled. "Right," he shifted a bit so that he could flip back over on to his back again. "You lying bastard,"

"My lineage is perfectly legitimate," the demon countered before shrugging. "Things progress past making out in the grass, I wasn't going to be the one to object."

Harry snorted, but turned back into Malfoy's shoulder.

They laid there for a few moments more, mild petting at each other's chest and shoulders, indulging in languish, long kisses every few minutes before Harry looked up to the sky, seeing the sun starting to rise, and the flood of color overhead that was emerging. With a huff, he sat up, looking around to try and find his cloths.

The demon gave a dissatisfied grumble. And didn't even bother to shift as Harry worked on untangling their legs. They were both still mostly naked though, Harry was still a bit embarrassed that he was the one to loose all of his clothing. Malfoy had some how managed to keep his pants, even if the waist band was around his thighs,

Harry chuckled though as he managed up to his feet. His cloths were-everywhere. A boot flung here and there. Harry reached down to get his shirt, which was unsalvageable. Holding it up, Harry chuckled again. "Was this really necessary?"

"You shot me... Is ripping your shirt really an issue?" The demon answered with a grumble and shift.

Harry looked over his shoulder to see that the thing was simply making himself more comfortable. Shaking his head, Harry approached the open car door. He picked up the demon's shirt on the way there. Holding it up, Harry examined the differences. Unfortunately the demon was right. It was a bit of an unfair comparison.

"I'm not going to get any weird demon STD from you, right?" Harry called over his shoulder as he tossed the shirt away.

This earned him a snort. As if the notion was completely unthinkable.

Finding his jeans, Harry started to tug them on. "So how exactly does this whole, you know, protection thing work? I don't think sex is exactly helping that whole thing along." Harry wiggled to get the jeans up over his hips. His limbs already were starting to ache and he was sure he would really feel the lack of sleep once he was on the road. "So since you told me they would already know about this, what are they going to do when..."

Harry had turned as he spoke. His hands at the buckle of his belt. But when he looked behind him, Malfoy was gone.

The landscape around him was completely uninhibited. There was an impression in the grass where the demon should have been. But he wasn't.

Harry felt as his aching shoulders slumped.

It was a bit unbelievable but it seemed there was no other option but to admit it: he'd just had a one night stand with a demon.

* * *

Harry was so sore he groaned as he got out of the car. The gas station door gave an annoying ring as Harry walked in. His head hurt. He had planned on sleeping the night before but that had turned down another direction.

The attendant behind the counter was a heavy set man with an sparse beard and a mass of tangled, dark hair. Harry couldn't decide if the man wanted it to fro like that or if it had just happened. In the end it was still a mystery as the man shot him a glare and Harry jump started into heading back to the aisle to the aspirin. He found the one with the highest dose before snagging a bag of jerk on his way to the coffee station.

He didn't get coffee though. He didn't like coffee. He filled a moderate sized cup about just a bit past half way full with hot cocoa then went to the cream dispenser. It was his favorite time of year meaning, pumpkin spice cream was available every smiled and filled the cup the rest of the way with the cream Harry was convinced was from the gods themselves.

He paid for it, keeping his eyes down from the more the creepy man behind the counter and continued out the door.

Setting his food in the car, he filled the car with the gas he paid for and turned back to open the driver side door.

"This is disgusting."

Harry froze for half a second. His head tilted as he observed Malfoy sitting in the passenger seat. He had taken a sip from Harry's pumpkin spice hot cocoa and was looking at it with distain as he moving his tongue in this mouth in an expression of disgust. And the little fuzz ball was back as well it seemed. Curled in the demon's lap, the thing glowered up at Harry with those still stark purple eyes before stretching, kneading its claws into Malfoy's legs and flipped over to continue its midday nap,

Then, probably just to urk Harry off even more, Malfoy took a second sip. Of course, the demon looked immediately like he regretted the decision.

"And it certainly doesn't get any better the second time around." Malfoy commented as he replaced the cup into the cup holder near the shifter.

He scrunched his nose at the jerky and the aspirin as well, turning away in dissatisfaction. He seemed to notice Harry hadn't moved a second later and tilted his head in Harry's direction. "what?" He asked.

"This is my car," Harry felt that needed clarification. Because obviously Malfoy had gotten into the wrong vehicle.

"I could have guessed that from the utter lack of cleanliness." Malfoy smirked then. "And I doubt I could forget this car after what we did in it last night."

"Right," Harry nodded as he slid into the drivers seat. "Well, I wouldn't like to repeat last night so if you would please."

"Oh come on," the demon rolled those clear grey eyes. "Lying to me now about not liking the sex would be really thick of you, Potter."

"Not that part!" Harry snapped, glowering over at the demon. "The end to last night was a bit disappointing when I was left half naked alone in the middle of no where."

The demon raised an eye brow before answering. "I wanted a shower."

Stiffening, Harry shot a look at the demon.

The demon snorted as he looked away, clearly attempting to act nonchalant. "And I stalked you long enough to know sticking around with you last night probably wouldn't have earned me one."

"Excuse me?" Harry sneered. "I'm hygienic!"

The demon gave him a blank look. "You wore the same shirt for a week."

"Because it wasn't dirty!" Harry countered.

The demon gave a very clear look of disgust, meanings he was in no way convinced of Harry's reasoning. "It's disgusting."

Harry grumbled and crossed his arms. "Well, I did shower this morning, for your information."

Malfoy laughed. "No, you doused yourself with water from a hose on some pour unawares citizen's lawn." The demon gave him a smile. "I thought I would check up on you." He gave a shiver. "It looked incredibly cold and uncomfortable."

The demon sat back then looking back through Harry's food. He hesitantly took the jerky bag and opened it. "Either way, the next motel we come across you need to take a long, warm shower and a through scrub... With soap."

Well that was cause for objection. "Who made you my mother?" He shot first then another. "And who said that you were coming with me?" And then another came to mind. "And who says that we're going to stay in a motel tonight?"

Malfoy had extracted a strip of jerky, looking at it critically before he popped it into his mouth. After chewing he gave a bit of a half smile. "You know this stuff really isn't half bad for basically being food for brutes."

Harry snorted and refocused his glare.

With an exasperated eye roll the demon took another piece of jerky before answering. "You clearly need some sort of supervision, though, no, I have no intention of becoming your mother. How else can we both make good on our ends of the contract unless we are in contact with each other, preferably traveling together? And, I say we are finding a motel. I have no intention of sleeping in this car that is for sure."

Harry huffed, deciding which point was most pressing to argue on before he spoke. "We don't need to travel together. I just need your cell number so I can ask you for information."

"Well," the demon countered almost immediately as he made himself comfortable in the passenger seat and even clicked on the seat belt. "I am the one who wants protection and I say you start with that by letting me tag along side you."

There was another huff before Harry retorted. "I don't like tag alongs..."

The demon looked over at him before he spoke with a blank face. "If you promise to clean up good enough, I promise to suck you off before we go to bed tonight."

... It took a moment before Harry's brain got behind the immediately answer of, 'it's a deal.' Shaking his head, he switched directions. "Protection doesn't mean constant sex!" The not so rational part of Harry was reprimanding him as well as still wholeheartedly in favor of giving in to Malfoy's proposal.

The demon just smiled. "Then call it an unexpected perk."

Harry turned back to the steering wheel. By now it was clear he wasn't going to be getting rid of the demon as long as the thing chose to stick around. "Fine," he grumbled as he jammed the key into the ignition. "But stop eating all my jerky!"

The demon just gave that sly smile again and politely slid the bag of jerky into a convenient spot between them as Harry pulled out of the gas station parking lot. The sound of purring started to fill the car from the white fluffy blob on Malfoy's lap. Of course, Malfoy just scratched behind the cat's ear and smiled down at it. Harry considered shooting it, but dismissed the idea since he was pretty sure that it might just crawl its way back out of hell and heist some other annoying animal's body.

Harry refused to look at the demon again until they had reached a motel that the thing finally agreed to..

It would have been easier to stay mad at Malfoy, only... The blow job after Harry finally showered was fucking awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> So there might be a sequel. There might not. It all depends on how my life goes right now. But thanks for the read everybody!


End file.
